Rebel Love
by Louise.98
Summary: Katrina Swan is Bellas cousin, from Seattle has just lost both her parents to a tragic and unexplainable murder. Katrina has no other family and needs to stay with Bella & Charlie until she graduates. Will she find love, or will she stop herself from opening up to anyone? And what will she make of all the strange things that seem to occur all around Bella? (T is my default rating)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the stories/movies.  
Any scenes/characters that you recognise belong to Stephany Meyer._

I sat at the police station, I'd just been questioned and it wasn't something that I ever wanted to have to go through again. I walked to the toilets were I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy from the continuous crying that I had done in the past 18 hours. I splashed cold water on my face and wiped the makeup off of my face. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to go back to the most horrifying moment of my life.

Although I knew I could will the image of my parents dead on the floor out of my mind for the rest of my life and know that it would never work. It would haunt me forever.

A sharp knock on the door brought me out and back into the station. The elderly police officer gave me a warm smile, asking me to come and take a seat again. "So, Katrina, we got in contact with your Uncle, Charlie Swan. He said that you can stay with him, in Forks. He's booking your flight for Wednesday, not tomorrow but the next day. And he's sorting out a removal truck for all of your things. Would you like me to take you home or do you have a relative that you could stay with for the next few nights?"

"I don't have anyone here… Home I guess," I mumbled. The officer nodded and stood up and began to exit the station. I got up slowly and followed suit, sliding into the backseat of the patrol car.

I locked the door behind me, I waited for the sound of the car driving away before I broke down. I fell to the floor looking around the house, empty. Like my life. Both of my parents were dead. They weren't coming back, ever. The tears were falling freely now, I didn't bother to hide them or wipe them away.

I don't know how I ended up having the strength to move but I slowly made my way from the ground and into my Mum and Dads room. I half expected to see mounds in the respectful sides of the bed, breathing softly, alive. But their bed was still made, a few wrinkles where they had sat on the side of the bed. I cried harder and went and got into their bed, I fell asleep with the comforting scent of them surrounding me.

I woke up the next morning groggy and disoriented. Then everything came crashing back to me, and it was shit.

I hopped out of my parents bed and tried my best to compose myself, I had until tomorrow to sort everything out and I didn't have time to cry anymore. I made myself a coffee and went for a shower with the drink— it's actually quite nice. I quickly got dressed into torn up skinny jeans and a lose sweater with Mickey Mouse on it.

I found my phone that was still on the floor by the front door, I quickly dialled Uncle Charlie.

"Hello," an extremely sad and tired Charlie answered.

"Hey, Charlie," I said, not realising how gruff and scratchy my voice sounded.

"Katrina… How are you holding up?"

"Fine, considering… Listen I don't want you to worry about booking a flight or a truck or anything. I can drive to Forks, Seattle isn't far away at all," I said, I felt like a burden enough, I didn't need him to be spending any more money than necessary on me.

"No, Katrina, it's fine."

"Uncle, please," I said quietly.

I heard a huff on the other line and finally he gave in, though I don't think that either of us was in the mood to even try arguing about it. But the only condition was that I still was to leave tomorrow. Time to start packing.

I went down to Walmart— where I work, or used to— eventually I was able to tell them what happened, though it absolutely killed me to say it out loud, and I got a bunch of boxes for all of my stuff.

When I got home I spent the day packing, trying to push everything to the back of my mind. I usually do this when something that is insane for me to believe, or something that hurts me happens to me. I wasn't able to keep it there though so I cried and composed myself, got back to packing then started crying again, this was basically all I did that day. By about 11PM I was done and tired as all hell. But I couldn't sleep, not while knowing that tomorrow my life would be completely turned up-side-down. New school, no job, no friends, no real home.

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you did it would be great if you could follow/favourite. And even better if you could review!  
We all know that stories generally get updated more if there are more reviews ;)  
Also this is set at the start of Eclipse._

-Louise x


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"emDisclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the /Any scenes/characters that you recognise belong to Stephany Meyer./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"The drive to Forks had been a tedious one. The tears that threatened to spill the entire way there made driving quite difficult as I couldn't see the road all that well. But I managed. I pulled into the driveway that was so familiar to me, my parents always brought me to Forks on the summer holidays. Although it didn't entirely seem like summer due to the weather. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I stood on the porch for a moment, taking deep breaths trying to control my shaking hands. I knocked on the old door and a few moments later it opened to reveal my uncle Charlie. Now I know that he isn't the hugging type, but apparently today he was. He enveloped me in a warm hug and cried. Then I cried. We stood like that for a while, honestly couldn't put a time to it, but it was peaceful. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hey Katrina," the timid voice of Bella came from beside me. I broke the hug with her father and gave her a small, sad smile before hugging her as well. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"There wasn't really anything that could be said, we all had one thing on our minds. Each of us had lost something dear to us; a father; siblings; and Uncle and Aunty. There was nothing any of us could do about it so we didn't bring it up. There was no need to go prodding through wounds that needed to heal./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Bella led me up to her room, which I would be sharing with her until Charlie sorted something out for me. It was just like I remembered. Except now instead of a single bed there was a double./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""We're going to share the bed, unless you'd like your own?" She asked, actually sounding hopeful that I would want my own bed. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Um, whatevers easiest. Honestly I already feel like enough of a hassle," I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood for anyone to ask me what I wanted to do when I really just wanted to curl up and die. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Ok, well, I'm sure we can sort out another bed," she replied, I did my best not to stare at her and have my mouth fall open, but seriously, what the fuck? Since em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"when/em did she kick me out of the bed!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"The day passed quickly, with me moving all my stuff from my car and into the lounge room. Charlie on the phone trying to sort out a room of my own so Bella and I didn't have to share. She seemed quite happy about that, and honestly so was I. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"He did end up finding a caravan that he was going to be picking up the next day. It was cheap enough, I offered to pay for it but he was having none of that, unfortunately I was quite stubborn and we settled on paying half each. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"By the afternoon I was tired, but yet again I couldn't sleep. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Bells!" I called out. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Yeah?" she questioned me coming into my view./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Can I help you cook tonight?" I needed to keep busy. But then I saw her face and it seemed as though she wanted to stab me for asking to cook. Not cool./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Uh, I think we were just getting pizza tonight," she lied. I knew her way to well!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Ok," I muttered letting the subject drop./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
div style="border-width: medium medium 3pt; border-style: none none dotted; border-color: currentColor currentColor windowtext; padding: 0cm 0cm 1pt; mso-element: para-border-div;"  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt; padding: 0cm; border: currentColor; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I ended up bored enough that I plugged my earphones into my phone and went through my music, I ended up settling on "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides, which were one of my favourite bands. I turned it up as loud as it would go, in an attempt to push everything else out of my mind. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt; padding: 0cm; border: currentColor; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"That night I ended up in Bellas bed by 6, since we didn't actually get around to making me a bed of my own. I fell asleep easily, but the dreams were not so style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / /span/p  
/div  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"br /span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;" I woke up the next morning rather early, I got my clothes for the day and went for a shower, noting that Bella was already downstairs and who knew where Charlie was— work perhaps? I played some music as I got in the shower, I was quite content to sit there in the blistering water. I knew that as soon as the water began to lose some of the heat it was time to get out, no need to get a cold. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I dressed in a short denim pants with rips all through them and a loose white shirt, then added my leather jacket. I wasn't going anywhere today, but I figured I might as well take care of my appearance again. So I blow dried my pastel purple hair and straightened it, then did my makeup; it was quite natural looking, except for the bright red lips and cat eyes. Then I swapped my nose stud for a ring and pulled my septum down so it was visible. I put on my shoes, lace up boots and sprayed some Mark Jacobs em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lola /emon. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I walked downstairs and I can be fully serious when I say that I was not expecting to see what I did. Some guy was sitting in the kitchen watching Bella cook. He was good looking, I can admit it, a downfall to him was that he looked a bit like a… creep? /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Uh, morning?" I said looking at Bella wanting confirmation as to who this random person was./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Morning," she replied./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hello," the man said in a soft voice, "I'm Edward Cullen, Bellas boyfriend." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Katrina," I said not wanting to be rude. I didn't like this guy, I hadn't since he left Bella. Oh yes, I knew all about that, Charlie had called my mother up in tears telling her what happened and he was so distraught that his daughter had been in so much pain for so long then to just run off after the guy first chance she got. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Bella, my thoughts on you just dropped so low, I thought. How selfish could someone be?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I looked back to Edward and wanted to smack him, he looked smug for some reason. God I hate people. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Do you want breakfast?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""No thanks Bells… I think I'm just going to have a coffee, then pick up the caravan," I replied./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Bella nodded and flicked on the jug for me. I began to make my drink, I sat down opposite her boyfriend and quickly drank it. It burnt my mouth but I really didn't care, I didn't want to look at the guy. His beauty made me sick to my stomach, he didn't seem to be entirely real, and that wasn't a good thing. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I decided with the approval of Bella that I would take her truck to go and get the caravan, since she was getting a lift to school with Edward and I wasn't ready to go back just yet. So after they left for school I called Uncle Charlie at the station and got the address for where I was to go get my new room, and the phone number of the person who was selling it to me, apparently his name was Sam./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I dialled the number, it rang about 4 times before the happy voice of a woman could be heard./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hello?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hi, my names Katrina, I'm Charlies niece, I was wondering if Sam was available to speak to about the caravan?" I asked, trying to calm the shaking in my hands. I have never been good with new people./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Yep, here he is now hon," she said. I could hear some mumbling on the other line./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hello, this is Sam speaking," Sam said./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hi, I'm Katrina, I was just wondering if I would be able to pick up the caravan today?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Yeah, absolutely, what time were you thinking?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Now? I mean I could leave now," I amended. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Sure."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""OK, thanks…" I trailed off, not really sure what else to say./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""See you shortly," Sam said to save the awkwardness./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Kay, bye." I mumbled hanging up./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I went outside into the rain, I ducked my head trying to keep my makeup from getting wet and running. I was greatful for the dryness of the cab, but not so much for the embarrassing raw of the old engine. How Bells put up with this noise I wasn't sure. I turned on Google Maps and typed in the address and got directions to where I was going. I looked around for a radio, but then realised that there was a massive space in the dash where it should have been. I groaned praying that that would be the last thing for me to notice about this truck that could be fixed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Turns out I was wrong. As soon as I started driving I realised how slow it was. The trip that should have only been about half an hour, turned into 40 minutes. Not impressed. When I pulled up at the house a native American guy ran out and over to the truck. I'm assuming he thought that I was Bella. Wrong./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I stepped out of the truck slamming the old door behind me. I saw as the guy faltered in his step as he realised I was in fact not, Bella. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hi, I'm Katrina, Bellas cousin," I smiled. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""I'm Jacob, I, ah, I think I might remember you from when we were kids?" he said uncertain making it sound like a question. I deadpanned. This is Jacob, as in Jacob Black. As in scrawny kid with hair longer than my own. Only he wasn't a kid anymore, and he certainly wasn't scrawny, and his hair was short./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Yeah, I think I do to, does Sam live here?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"Jacob nodded and waved his hand for me to follow him, which I did. We walked into the house and the first thing that hit me was the smell, someone was baking up a storm in here! It was delicious. And the second thing was how homely the house looked, photos lined the walls, there was nice furniture and it was so cosy. Jacob led me into a kitchen and dining room, it was sort of all one room. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Guys this is Katrina, Katrina this is… some of the guys," Jacob said, clearly not so good with introductions. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""Hey," I said to no one in particular with a small wave, some of them snickered and the rest said hello./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;""I'm Sam," said the oldest looking boy— man— standing up and shaking my hand. "We'll goo have a look at the van shall we?" He said already walking away. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I agreed following after him, taking one last look at all the guys, all shirtless, all on steroids. There was four of them and two girls. One of the boys caught my eye as I walked past him, he also looked a bit older than the rest, possibly 21 or 22. But he was beautiful. And now I hated Jake for not introducing me to them all properly! As I walked out of the house I heard a bunch of shouting and squeals from the girls, and Sam shot me a huge smile./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"When we got outside I saw that the forest was entirely surrounding this house, I could almost call it a cottage now. There was a caravan, it was small but nice. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be looking at but it seemed good to me, and there wasn't anywhere that water could leak in, so that was a bonus. I said that I'd take it and handed Sam over $1500. He then told me to bring Bellas truck around and he would hook it up for me. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I did as I was asked, thanked him and went home. I asked the neighbours if they could help me remove the van from the back of the truck, which they agreed to I found it strange though that two fully grown men had such difficulty taking it off when Sam had done it so effortlessly. Brushing that thought off I then spent the rest of the day moving my stuff from the house to my new room. I was lucky that it wasn't raining and it was just heavily overcast, so nothing got wet in my move from the house to the backyard. I set everything up, cleaning as I went. It took me until nightfall but my room was done now and I could try to settle in. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"A text from Bella popped up on my phone letting me know that dinner was ready so I headed back inside and sat down with Charlie, Bella and Edward— who wasn't eating— for dinner. When we all finished Edward left, and Bella went upstairs for a shower, leaving Charlie and I to clean up. He washed and I dried since they didn't have a dishwasher. When all the dishes were away in their rightful homes I asked Charlie if there was an umbrella that I could use to get to and from the house, he ran and got me one then went to watch television. I ran out into the rain with the umbrella up for protection. I got my PJ's which was really just an oversized shirt, and underwear. I ran back in and waited for Bella to be finished. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;"I only had a quick shower since I wasn't sure if Uncle Charlie had gone yet and I didn't want to leave him with no hot water. I got dressed and ran back outside. As I dived under my covers I realised that I had been able to push any thoughts of my parents to the back of my head all day because I had kept busy. I made a mental note to go and get put in my resume tomorrow in hopes for more activities and I had to go back to school as soon as I was able. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;"Again I hoe you enjoyed :) Please review, and favourite and followbr /Thanks for reading!br /br /-Louise /span/em/p 


End file.
